Systems and methods herein generally relate to decurler devices and systems and more particularly to inputs to, and controls of, devices that remove curl from sheets.
Devices that output sheets of media (e.g., paper, cardstock, transparencies, etc.) such as printers, sheet cutters, etc., must manage the curl of the sheets being output to prevent jams, avoid media damage (dog ears), and poor stack quality. For example, poor stack quality will limit post-process applications, such as an automatic folder for mailing inserts. For transactional applications, where the same type of image, with the same media, is printed over and over again, the output stacks often have a unique curl signature. This stack signature can have one or multiple modals curves. Stacks can also have a non-symmetrical curl. Many factors influence curl, but for applications such as pharmaceutical inserts, the curl signature is typically media dependent and is very consistent and repeatable, job after job.
Such curl in output stacks of sheets can be accommodated by limiting stack size because, due to the fact that the curl signature repeats sheets after sheet, the curl amplitude is defined by the total number of sheets. Therefore, one work-around to avoid jams or poor stack quality is to limit the stack height in order to reduce curl; however, this countermeasure affects productivity. Decurlers (devices that remove curl from sheets) can be used to address curl within stacks of sheets. Such decurlers apply a single decurler setting for the entire sheet, assuming a uniform shape of either downward or upward rise of the leading and trailing edges, limiting their effectiveness for combating multiple modes of curves in stacks.